1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mail server and a program product for the mail server, and more particularly, to a mail server that allows appropriate sharing of an electronic mail and a program product for the mail server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the Internet has recently become widespread, use of an electronic mail has been generalized in transmission of business-related information.
When information is transmitted via an electronic mail, a document or a file can be sent to one party (TO destination), or can be broadcast to a plurality of parties (CC; Carbon Copy and BCC; Blind Carbon Copy). An electronic mail including business information is often broadcast to all members constituting a unit such as a department or section in an office only for reference, such that the members can share the information included in the electronic mail.
When an electronic mail is sent to a plurality of parties as described above, however, a party at a broadcast destination may acquire the contents of the electronic mail before a party at a TO destination acquiring the same. That is, the contents of the electronic mail may first be read by the party at the broadcast destination who received the mail only for reference before the party at the TO destination who is an actual party to receive the information. If this happens, the party at the broadcast destination may proceed to work or may respond to the electronic mail by assuming that the party at the TO destination has already had a good grasp of the contents of the electronic mail. Such confusion in the order of transmission causes various detrimental effects in business.